Dealing
by BrodyLuva
Summary: Seth and Summer have just broken up after a angst full summer. Now they are trying to become something in between what they were way back when, and what they were just a month ago. But it turns out it isn't an easy ride. SS
1. Chapter 1

Okay, new story. I know, I know, I haven't even finished my other one yet, but I'm currently re-working some of its chapters. Anyway, this story, I think, is actually kinda good, if that isn't too big headed.

**Summary: **Seth and Summer (who else) have just broken up after a angst full summer, dealing with Ryan and Marissa's issues (even though they always have them!), having no time to deal with their own personal problems. Now they are trying to become something in between what they were way back when, and what they were just a month ago (totally in love apparently). But the ride isn't proving an easy one, especially, but surprisingly, on Summer.

**Disclaimer: **You all know it ain't mine, but you never know, if I do win that lottery with the ticket I'm buying for my 16th Birthday, The O.C is top of my list of things to buy!

Anyways………………………….

**Dealing**

The break up was amicable. They'd both seen it coming; they were just too preoccupied with the angst of their best friends' lives to deal with their own problems as well. They hardly saw each other, let alone communicated, which is why it was no surprise to her that on an afternoon, finally just the two of them, while they were sitting awkwardly, not knowing what to do or say, that he finally blurted it out, "I'm sorry but this just isn't working." She nodded mutely trying to stay strong and not let him know how much he was killing her by taking away the only constant in her life. If he noticed the tears gathering behind her eyes he ignored them, not wanting to deal with the pain he was pretty sure he just caused the both of them, then within minutes he was gone. Just like that and she was once again all by herself.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey Sum," Marissa was met with silence as she crept up the staircase of her best friends entirely too big house, "Sum," she called again, louder this time, "are you here?" she'd finally reached the door about to grab the handle when she heard the quiet sniffling inside. Her eyes widened in surprise but she willed herself to keep calm as she entered the bedroom.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Summer looked up from her hiding space on the bed and gasped in shock when she saw that someone had disturbed her quiet space.

"Come on now, you're starting to scare me Summer…"

Still though she didn't answer as she turned her head and buried it into the safety of her covers, willing for the distractions to go away so that she could once again be alone to wallow.

"Baby, is this about Seth?"

At the mention of his name Summer tried unsuccessfully to stop the strangled sob escaping her lips. In all honesty, she missed him like crazy.

Marissa carefully made her way over to her hurting friend knowing she needed someone to help her get through her broken heart. Enough time had passed in silence and Summer, knowing her best friends stubborn attributes, decided to talk.

"I don't know why I'm like this?" she had to stop to calm her trembling lip, "It's been like a month, but then today I saw him……"

Marissa gathered her up into a tight hug as she started to cry uncontrollably.

"It's alright to cry you know, to miss him," Marissa whispered softly into her smooth hair, "he's been a massive part of your life for a long time."

"But why is this happening now?" the brunette demanded as she pulled away, "why am I breaking down now?"

"Baby, this is normal, you haven't exactly had much 'you' time in order for you to process it. You haven't exactly been challenged to face it because you've hardly even seen him."

Apparently this was enough to help Summer calm down because her next words came out strong and steady, "I just miss him so much," surprisingly no tear came with this statement and with a final hug from Marissa she got up, ready to face the rest of her day with a hard head on her shoulders.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Man, how's it going? Thought I'd put a little Seth/Ryan time on the cards!" Ryan yelled slightly as he barged into the pool house.

Seth managed a small smile, shocked at this turn in events; recently his brother had been more concerned with his own goings on. If Seth was honest it kinda pissed him off, after all it was the reason him and Summer had broken up, too concerned with Ryan and Marissa's problems to have time to sort out their own.

"Where's Marissa?"

Ryan momentarily hesitated before answering, "Erm, she's kindaoveratSummers!"

Seth looked harder at him with a genuinely confused expression etched on his face.

"Ryan, dude! And you say I have a problem with mumbling, she's where?"

He sighed and answered, "Over at Summer's."

Ryan looked over towards his best friend worried about his reaction to the mention of his ex-girlfriends name, but surprisingly the only thing he got in return was a slight raise of the eyebrows. No cringe, no tears, no hard looks. Something was completely off.

"You okay man?" Ryan asked truthfully concerned for his friend.

"Of course, actually, while we got a little bit of Seth/Ryan time, there's someone I want you to meet." He replied seemingly excited for the first time in months.

"Seth, I swear to God, you better not be introducing me to any more of Captain Oats' babies."

Seth laughed but carried on walking, "Just come on, her names Carrie, we met down at the crab shack, she's, she's actually my new, er-girlfriend."

The shock on Ryan's face finally wore off enough for him to warrant his typical warning outlook on the situation, "Seth, you sure about this? I mean what about Summer?"

"Me and Summer broke up, we don't work, and I'm not doing anything wrong Ryan!"

"Yeah, okay, I get that, but are you sure you're ready to move on?" Ryan asked, almost 100 sure his brother was making a huge mistake.

"I know where you're coming from, okay, I do, Marissa's your girlfriend, Summer's her best friend, but you gotta let go of the fantastic four dream sometime!" Seth finished, completely out of breath from his mini outburst.

"Dude! The fantastic four dream is yours!"

"Dammit! It is!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

And there it is, my baby! So if you want, which I'm sure you do, you can review it and leave a nice little comment, please! Feedback is very much appreciated, and that's it, oh, and please be nice, my fragile heart may not be able to take it! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, firstly I would like to thank all those who reviewed: **ocobsessedrachel2, dodgeviper, apple of your eye, Kursk, speedy4adambrody, ItalHunni28, pitah, caroliscool, Samantha P and XxKelYxX. All your reviews meant a lot!**

Secondly, a lot of people seem to be concerned about where this story is going, all I can do is assure you that it is an SS story, but it's not always an easy ride, anyways…

**Disclaimer: **Nope! Still ain't mine!

**Chapter 2**

The two of them walked casually down the crowded hallway, hand in hand, without a care in the world. So engrossed in each other they didn't realise what they were walking in to.

"Did you even think about how this could effect Summer?" Marissa asked in a raised voice that she had learned to perfect from an early age, her eyes were shooting daggers at her boyfriend trying to understand how he could betray one of his closest friends.

"What! Was I supposed to refuse to meet her? She's a really nice girl Marissa and if you calmed down for just a second and actually tried to get to know her, you'd think so to! No one is trying to replace Summer, okay, he's just moving on!" his tone softened as he reached the end of his point, using methods other than arguing to make her understand him.

Normally Ryan would have backed down and taken all the shit that Marissa liked to throw at him, but this was his best friend, brother even and he was actually proud at how well Seth has handled his Summer situation. His calm exterior faltered however when he saw the approaching couple tentatively, a quick glance in Marissa's direction told him that one hell of a screaming match will ensue later.

"Hey guys, we weren't interrupt-" Seth got cut off when a distinctive voice called out Marissa's pet name.

Seth's eyes dilated and widened as he turned around to get the first glimpse of his ex-girlfriend since they had broken up. The whole group was engulfed into silence at what they knew was going to be the most awkward meeting ever. All accept one……

"Hiya! I don't believe we've met, I'm Carrie, Seth's girlfriend." Carrie's perky voice seemed to echo throughout the hallway.

Summer's cheery expression fell from her face as she looked to her right to see Seth staring at her almost apprehensively; she looked back to Carrie trying with all her might to put on her best fake smile, "Hey!" was all she could come up with and she wondered briefly if Seth knew it was false. She took in the girls appearance, red wavy hair, piercing blue eyes, a crooked smile, all topped off with a figure even she would die for. Basically, she thought sadly, this girl had everything that Summer didn't.

She was about to carry on the forced conversation when something caught her eye. Their hands were entwined intimately, together. She instantly wondered if God was out to get her, when she felt the prickling of tears begin to sting her eyes. Realising she was still staring intently at their hands she tore her gaze away to see three confused glances watching her, the other, belonging to her life long best friend, just looked sympathetic as the realisation obviously came to her at what the significance of today meant. Not able to explain her actions she turned and walked away just as quickly as she had come.

The group was set in an uncomfortable silence when Marissa decided to break it, "I'm just gonna go do the best friend thing…" Just as she was about to set off in the same direction as Summer, she felt a strong hand grab her arm forcing her to turn back, expecting to see Ryan she put on a small smile of assurance only to be changed to one of surprise when she saw Seth staring back at her.

He quickly let go and explained himself, "D'you think it'll be alright if I go?" he questioned with genuine concern and worry laced in his voice.

"Seth, don't do this to her, she's already hurting as it is, it may come as a bit of a shock, but yes, you had a major influence in her life. It's gonna take a while for her to get used to you not being there for her."

"I know that, but we can still talk, be friends! I just wanna see how she is."

Marissa sighed and wondered briefly whether she should give him a piece of her mind, but looking up at his wide, innocent eyes she couldn't do it, "I can tell you how she is," she had to at least make an attempt to stop him, she knew the last thing her best friend needed was to talk to the boy who had broken her heart, but she could feel her wall crumbling hopelessly around her.

"Please Marissa, you know just as well as I do that we need to talk. We're not gonna get anywhere if we keep using you and Ryan as our go-to guys. Just please, I'm begging you, let me go talk to her."

Marissa sighed again, giving in, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!"

Seth was about to take off when Carries interrupted, "I'm sorry, but am I missing something her?" she asked turning to Seth.

"Baby, I promise I'll explain everything you need to know later, I just really need to go," Seth pleaded with her.

Her expression changed and relented and within seconds Seth was out of sight, without so much as a goodbye, let alone a goodbye kiss.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seth ran frantically through the school building trying to determine which way Summer would have gone, wondering briefly whether she would have even bothered to stay in school. As soon as this thought entered his head he knew exactly where to go to find her, their place had always been sacred to them, it wasn't uber romantic but it meant a lot to both of them and soon enough any time he needed to think he was led there. He ran to his locker to find his discarded skateboard and began to ride to the place he knew his heart would always take him.

Approaching his final destination he stopped instantly when he saw her silhouette in the distance. She looked as if she was crying and he couldn't help but curse himself for hurting her once again. He didn't plan for it to happen, it was just one of those rare coincidences that you never want to occur, his ex-girlfriend meets his new one on the day of their would be six month anniversary, he knew the moment he stepped out of bed this morning that it would be a hard day for both of them.

He observed her carefully, getting a long look at the girl who had claimed his heart for almost 10 years. She was hunched over, constantly rubbing her eyes trying to wipe away what he assumed were tears. Her hair was blowing from the light wind and she looked more beautiful than ever. He knew from that moment that it would never be over for them.

He moved towards her cautiously, not sure where he stood, and gently whispered her name.

She looked up carefully, "Cohen?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Not really sure about this chapter, but I said I'd try and get better with updating, and a week ain't too shabby! As always, please review and I'll love you forever!


End file.
